The College Road
by socialbutterfly142090
Summary: Kagome and Sango are off on their way to college. They run into trouble on the way and are saved by two hitchikers. ki & sm
1. Default Chapter

( hey how is it going? Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time, and I promise to update those stories real soon. Well it was a tie between the college and the hojo break up so I decided to write both.)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em' so why even ask?  
  
*** Leaving***  
  
The leaves were suffusing with yellow for the promise of fall was coming nearer. She stood out in the humid weather getting ready for her departure. Slowly she put her suit- case into the back of her candy apple red Porsche, she wanted to savor the moment of her childhood house as much as possible.  
  
" Mother, I have to go now." Kagome Higurashi yelled into the house.  
  
" Hold on Kaggy!!" Mrs.Higurashi yelled back at her only daughter. She came out with a rusted old camera you could tell had been in the back of a box in the attic upstairs.  
  
" Mom, as much as I would like to stay here and not go to Harvord, I am already late to pick up Sango." Kagome stuffed another suit- case into the trunk, even though the space was already occupied with as much stuff as it could possibly hold.  
  
" Please just hold-on." Mrs.Higurashi said adjusting the camera. " Ok I want you to say' I'm off to make my OWN money'. "she added as she put the camera up to her face.  
  
As Kagome did as she was told she could hear the distance voice of her younger brother Souta. "Kagome!! Wait Kagome!!" he called as he ran out on the front steps and to his older and only sister.  
  
" Yes Souta?"  
  
" Can I turn your room into an amusement park?" Souta begged pulling onto Kagome's tight Mudd blue jeans.  
  
" Ummm. Sure Souta. I don't think it will fit but you can at least try." Kagome smiled down at him.  
  
" Thank you Kagome I won't let you down!!" Souta hurriedly ran to the front door, turning around he added, " I'll miss you."  
  
A single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek as she smiled and added in a whisper, " I'll miss you more"  
  
" I'll let you in to the Amusement park for free too!" Souta smiled as not to leave seeing his sister so depressed. Kagome laughed and waved bye to him as he went inside.  
  
" Such a sweet 8 year old ain't he?" Mrs.Higurashi said.  
  
" He sure is" Kagome answered.  
  
" Well you best be going. Don't want to make Sango wait for you all morning huh?" Mrs.Higurashi picked up a sniffle and laughed.  
  
" Yep. Ok mother I am off now." Kagome hugged her mother good-bye.  
  
" Oh yah, before I forget, as a going away present Sango's mother and I got you two a house right next to each other."  
  
" What?!!" Kagome asked astonished.  
  
" Yah, here is your key. Sango's mother should have given Sango hers this morning too. Your house is on 1501 Duncan Ave. k? It is only two blocks away from the college." Mrs.Higurashi said handing her daughter the key.  
  
" Oh thank you mother Thank you!!!!" Kagome bear hugged her mother to death.  
  
" Ok ok geez, well go on now or you will be late!" Mrs. Higurashi gently nugged her daughter.  
  
As Kagome got on the driver's side of her car, she stood there in her Mudd jeans, light blue tank top, and Mudd jeans jacket, memorizing the home, she was always and still is welcomed to. Slowly she got in the car and drove away.  
  
Kagome's mother watched her daughter go live a life on her own, and even though she was only down the street it felt as if her daughter was already thousand of miles away and was never coming back.  
  
Kagome reached Sango's house only to find Sango jumping with joy and swining her keys around.  
  
" Hey!!!!!!! Can you believe we got our OWN houses and right next to each other none the less!!!" Sango screamed as she threw her stuff in the back of the car and hopped into the passenger's side.  
  
" I know!!!! College is going to be soo much fun!!" Kagome screamed equally as well.  
  
" Plus all the PARTY'S we're going to have!! And not to mention..COLLEGE BOYS!!!" Sango screamed. " Floor it! I want to get there as soon as possible."  
  
" Did you say good-bye?" Kagome asked.  
  
" Yah, lady was so depressed she drove away with my brother, probably to Denny's" Sango said sadly.  
  
" Oh.. I'm sorry Sango."  
  
" No it's ok." " Come on let's go!!" Sango said trying to be cheerful.  
  
" Ok then!" Kagome laughed as they made their way to Harvord.  
  
( Soo? Good? I think I will start writing the next chapter to one of my old one's then I will write the next chapter to this one and then to hojo breakup one so until then!!!^_^)  
  
Ashley 


	2. She's a clown ok?

( Hey it's me again!! I decided that I would update on this one again, because.... yah I just feel like it ^_^ Well here goes another one hope you enjoy!!! P.S do you think I should start the Hojo one or do more on this story then I could start the Hojo one?)  
  
Disclaimer: Why ask?  
  
*** Chapter 2: Clown***  
  
The two girls were out on the open road. It's been so long they've lost track of when they ever left from the lovely sanctuaries of their home. As they drove along, they were encountering the past lives of their reluctant childhood, in utter silence, for it was not the silence of nervousness, but the silence of happiness.  
  
They felt kind of like Wendy in Peter Pan, they wanted to stay young forever, and yet they felt like it was their duty to grow up, and grow old, for if they didn't they would be disobeying the wonderful magic of nature.  
  
Kagome was winding down the long paths of the country road. The air smelt like a farm. You could hear the horses galloping down the country road. Nothing could stand in their way, also the sound of cows grazing the misty grass, they didn't care what they ate, just as long as it was good.  
  
After a few seconds of bickering and pleading for sanity Sango gave up and took her turn at the wheel, leaving Kagome to daydream in wonderland.  
  
After a while Kagome successfully passed out. In order to get back at her, Sango pulled over on the side of the road and relieved her stress by touching up Kagome's face.  
  
Well Sango was gracefully driving across the green country road when Kagome busted up, and hit Sango in the face while stretching.  
  
"Geez" Sango said while recovering from the event.  
  
"Oops, sorry" Kagome yawned.  
  
"Tis' ok" Sango said looking at Kagome and cracking a smile.  
  
Kagome stared outside of the car. It was night. If she rolled down her window, and listened real carefully she could hear the crickets chirping, and the animals sleeping in harmony. When she listened to them she almost thought she could hear a tune. She closed her eyes for a minute, listening to the sweet melody. She sighed deeply and looked up into the sky.  
  
She could see the stars were gazing down at her. Kagome tried counting the stars, but gave up around 55. It was very amusing to know that the stars were really huge balls of gas, lighting up the midnight sky. Kagome really didn't care about science though at the moment. She was interested in the moon. The moon was in a crescent shape. It was white with blobs of dark gray. She thought it was beautiful.  
  
Kagome wasn't interested anymore in the sight and turned her attention to the clock. The red lights produced that it was now 8:47. Kagome stared at Sango.  
  
"You want to go somewhere?" Sango muttered returning the stare at Kagome.  
  
" Sure. What did you have in mind?" Kagome asked.  
  
" How about McDonalds? I saw it about a mile back." Sango said making a u- turn and heading in the direction they came from.  
  
"Sure. I'm starving." Kagome rubbed her belly, and the two girls burst out laughing. Not because it was funny, just because it was a laughing moment.  
  
When they reached McDonalds, everyone in there was staring at Kagome. In the background you could hear the faint sound of a mother, " Shippo no staring, that's rude, just keep eating and pay no attention."  
  
Kagome looked around her eyes dialating," What?"  
  
Sango was trying her best not to laugh, but was losing very badly.  
  
"Sango?? What are they staring at? And why are you trying not to laugh?" Kagome whimpered.  
  
" Bathroom. Pronto" Sango gasped.  
  
When Kagome reached the bathroom, you could hear a faint shreek. Kagome cam walloping out, her face now tidy, and started pounding Sango.  
  
"I'm Sorry!! I'm Sorry!! Get off!!!" Sango screamed and laughed at the same time. It took three McDonald workers to get her off, once they saw Sango wasa in great need of help.  
  
Sango inhaled and exhaled slowly. " Hold on, let me recollect myself." Sango held her hand up so that one of the boys who worked there could help her up.  
  
"SANGO!!! HOW DARE YOU!!" Kagome screeched.  
  
" Sorry. I was mad at the time!" Sango yelled back.  
  
" Whatever lets just get the food and go. Please?" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. " Yah whatever. 2 big mac's, 2 large cokes, and 2 extra large fries." Sango handed the cashier a 5 and 2 twos and Kagome and her left without saying a word.  
  
Before Kagome totally left the building though she stuck her head back in the room and screamed, "Continue!!!!!!!"  
  
That got the two friends back to normal because the burst out laughing.  
  
( I'm sorry ya'll. I know this isn't the best chap, its just because of my stupid friend. She has yet to help me with this story, and everytime I ask her she brings up something else we need to do like she doesn't want to help. Don't worry though, I wil get her to help at some point. Promise you that!!! I just felt like I should update since its been awhile. But hey its not like anyone actually reads this right!!^_^) 


	3. the things you wake up to

A/N: My friend Kagome Loves Inuyasha helped me out with this next chap. So enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em'  
  
*** Chap.3: The things you wake up to***  
  
"Saaangoo. I'mmm tired." Kagome said through a yawn.  
  
"Ok! I'LL drive!! Come on! Give me!! Give me!!" Sango jumped up and down. All of the sugar she had stashed in the car was now gone. (Guess where it is now)  
  
Sango not waiting for a riposte, took hold of the wheel, and swerved the car into the next lane. It was probably a good thing that they were on the country road; otherwise they would probably be in serious trouble.  
  
"Ooooooookkkkkkk Saaanggooo, drive safely." Kagome gave the wheel with no effort to Sango, and took it easy against the car door.  
(Can you tell none of them are in their right minds?)  
  
Five minutes later we can find our friends, squeezed between two constricted willow trees, (I love Willow trees don't you) somewhere deep within the forest.  
  
Kagome, even through the destruction, was sprawled peacefully on the floor, in the back seat.  
  
It seemed from the impact that she was swung to the back of the car. Sango was thrust against the gray dashboard, and passed out.  
A bristle in the bushes, not so far away from the lethargic girls, could be heard.  
  
" Stop!! You're in my BUBBLE!!! Move now goddamnit!"  
  
" You need to work on your attitude, seriously, how do you expect to get girls with an attitude like that?"  
  
" Shut the fu-. hey!! Look over there!!"  
  
During this tête-à-tête, Sango was dreaming about something rather nice.  
  
*** Dream Sequence***  
  
" Hey look at THOSE guys!" Sango yelped pointing to two strangers.  
  
"Sango, you can only see their backs! How do you know if they are good- looking in the front?" Kagome tried knocking sense into the gapping girl.  
  
" Well from the back you can usually tell what they look like in the front, don't ya' know?" Sango said in an Irish voice.  
  
" That's a lie and you know it." Kagome rolled her iridescent blue eyes.  
  
" No it is NOT!" Sango said in a preppy voice.  
  
" Ok then" Kagome mischievously grinned, "What do they look like?"  
  
" I can picture them right now." Sango dreamed while sitting at a white beautiful table, on looking a pond.  
  
" The one on the right? He's yours." Sango smiled.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but blush," Whatever, you're not answering the question."  
  
"I'm getting there! Now whom do you want me to do first? Yours or mine?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Whichever." Kagome waved her hand.  
  
"Okay, I'll do YOURS then." Sango pointed. "He is really tall and masculine." Kagome giggled with laughter. " In the front he is VERY handsome, he has the most beautiful eyes ever to be seen, and he's not your normal kind of guy."  
  
" ok. I want to do yours." Kagome smiled, she turned around to see his back and then started.  
  
" Okay he his VERY well built, he has hazel eyes, he is smart, and he respects everyone." Kagome smiled.  
  
" Just my type of guy. Hey maybe they are our soul mates!! Let's go greet them! You never know until you try" Sango stood up.  
  
" I don't know." Kagome looked unsure of herself.  
  
" Oh Kagome stop being such a wimp!" Sango slapped her hands against her legs.  
  
" Wimp? Wimp!! I'll show YOU wimp!" Kagome dragged Sango along, and together they went to go see the two mystery men.  
  
Sango and Kagome stood right behind the two men, getting ready Kagome smoothed out her plaid shirt (VERY UGLY, I just couldn't think of anything at the moment so you know.), and Sango tapped the man suited for her on the shoulder.  
  
The guy stiffened and his friend on the other side seemed to have notice because he stiffened as well.  
  
Slowly they made their selves turn around when,  
  
TAP! TAP! TAP!  
  
Sango rubbed her eyes, 'man is Kagome going to pay for interrupting my dream. Ow! Why does my head hurt so bad?' Sango wondered turning her head around to meet Kagome's face outside the window.  
  
The only thing was, it wasn't Kagome's face. It was two guys. One was sticking his nose up looking through the window, as to see if he had any boogers up his nose. The other guy had his face sprawled across the glass looking in on the two girls.  
  
" CAN WE BORROW YOUR PHONE??" the guy with his face across the window asked.  
  
A/N well? How was it? 


	4. friendly aquaintance

Hello my fellow reader's. Sorry I haven't updated in like...a whole long time. I really have no excuse for my tardiness except that I have been writing totally different stories other than Inuyasha, and I have really been getting into them. Instead of updating the ones in which I post, I keep informed with the ones I don't. Although, it's not as if I have exactly an audienceU_U, at least not like Rogue Pryde or Kagome Loves Inuyasha.  
  
Disclaimer: let's be smart now shall we? I won't go into a BIG discussion on how I think this is totally pointless like a fellow friend might have. I'm not mentioning any names cough-Caitlin-cough, but let's use our brains for once.  
  
*** Chapter four: Friendly acquaintances ***  
  
Sango just stared at the massive face pressed against her car window for a second. She was neither able to move nor scream out in pure repulsion. There were two men, well they weren't actually men, more like teenage boys trying to look like men, pressed against her car, asking to use a phone!  
  
Once more than that, she actually neglected to remember that she needed take a phone, and to her dismay realized that she had made a poor decision at that. Sango rarely ever forgot to take her phone, and when she did it was because she was being pressured out of the house. That did not happen three days ago when she was home all alone, because her mom could not make the effort to look at her only daughter, and watch her walk out of her life and into her own. Sango forgave her mom for that, but she was never under pressure while packing.  
  
How am I suppose to answer these ridiculous hoodwinks? Tell them to beat it? They might get livid for me telling them that when I am lost myself! Sango took in her surroundings. She was in her car, that was for certain, but if it could be described as a car she wasn't entirely sure. Kagome was sprawled on her back, face against the cushion, drool coming out of her mouth. She had a slight red mark across her forehead. I wonder how she got that? Then it dawned on Sango. They had wrecked, into a tree. She could see the slight, well slight was too soft of a word. Immense of a dent in not only the tree, but the car as well. Oh my god my parents are going to kill me! Once more than that, how are Kagome and I suppose to get to Harvard!! A slight rap at the window caused her to slip back into reality.  
  
"Well? May we or May we not you old hag?!" the taller man of the two bellowed into the window, as to make sure she heard.  
  
That sent Sango into pure evil mode. Sure she could take it from Kagome or maybe even Kohaku, but from a total stranger?!  
  
"I beg your pardon?! Who the freak do you think you are?! I mean, I know that you don't know me and all, but that is not how you talk to strangers you inconsiderate, evil, son of a two-" Sango's eruption was interrupted by Kagome who had woken up.  
  
"Sango? Where are we now? Are we close to Harvard yet?" Kagome slowly rubbed at her sleepy eyes and muffled warmingly to Sango. She hadn't seen the two strangers peeking in at her, taking notice of another person in the vehicle. Well, that is one of the strangers, were peeking at her form, the other was looking at her as if she were a ragged old doll.  
  
"Can we use your phone?" the taller guy questioned again. Since when was Sango's voice masculine? Kagome questioned to herself as she looked strangely at Sango.  
  
"Um, Kagome? We have visitors." Sango nodded her head out of the window.  
  
Kagome slowly and cautiously turned her head in the way that Sango was directing and saw two boyishly forms peering through the window. She couldn't help it. Where the heck are we and why are there two strangers looking in at us? Kagome screamed inside her head, for her mouth was already busy screaming with pure terror.  
  
The taller guy suddenly flung his arm into the window penetrating it to shatter. That didn't help, it just made her scream even louder and made Sango join along with her.  
  
"Inuyasha you shouldn't have done that!" the shorter guy yelled over the two girls screams as he covered his ears trying to block them out.  
  
"Yah! I think I know that KNOW!" the other guy obviously known as Inuyasha sarcastically mentioned.  
  
"Make them shut up them! I mean I know I have a weakness for women, but not when they're screaming! Only when in bed!"  
  
" Shut up Miroku." Inuyasha said as he clasped his clawed hands against the girl's mouths, exceeding only in making there screams a little quieter.  
  
" Now, we're not here to harm you." He calmly stated. " Well, at first I wanted to, but then this monk here, wanted to save you because we found out you two were girls. I would have enjoyed tearing apart your skin, savoring the smell of your blood, as I laugh of your stupidity. I could just feel it now. The red rich color oozing down my claws, the fine smell opening into the air," he didn't get to finish for the small one named Miroku interrupted.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha? You're just scaring them more." He pointed to their faces. It seemed they had turned as pale white as ghosts flesh were.  
  
" Here Inuyasha let me take them now. Promise not to scream girls?" he asked at them. I don't think the girls wanted to but they complied once they saw the look the man named Inuyasha gave them. Slowly Inuyasha let his hands down. Although on the girl he learned was Kagome from the chat the two had in the car, he slid his finger against her skin. It was soft he noted to himself. Not that he cared of course.  
  
" Now see here, " Miroku took the girls hand in his. " We just wanted to know if we could use your phone for a second. I am sorry for this stupid hanyou's corruption, but as you can see you girls were ignoring us and screaming loudly. You could have cause the cops to come here and arrest us." He rubbed the girls hands as if giving them a massage.  
  
" But, we are willing to put all of that behind us for the mere token of lending us your phone. Or for the gratitude of bearing my child." The two girls stared at him, then at each other, and then as if on cue slapped him in the face.  
  
" Ow!!" was his last word as they surrendered him unconscious. They looked at him and they slowly raised their face to level with the other guy.  
  
" So?? Phone or no phone?" he grinned as he slapped his fist into the other. He slowly made his way to them.  
  
"We- We- We. Don't. Have. A. Phone." Sango muttered sacredly. 


	5. the end of my career

A/N: heh heh heh...... Disclaimer: Don't even ask  
  
*** Chapter5: lady vs. gentleman (whatever)***  
  
"What the fuck do you mean?" the so called Inuyasha boy asked gripping onto the girls shirts tighter than already was.  
  
"We forgot to pack it." Sango murmured glancing around nervously.  
  
"Are you two bitches stupid or something?" he glared at them.  
  
"Cough excuse me." Kagome whispered just barely enough for the dog demon to hear.  
  
"What wench?!" he snarled.  
  
"Could you do me a minor favor, and get out of my bubble?" Kagome looked nicely to him. She was regaining her strength, sarcasm, and losing her cool.  
  
"What?!" he asked again.  
  
"Did I stutter? I said you need to get out of my bubble. Oh and no offense or anything, but your breath stinks. Do you need a tic tac?" she asked oh so nicely again.  
  
That just made him even madder. He didn't want to give the girl credit for making him angry, which is no doubt what she wanted him to do, so he smiled. Then with a quick blow up with the cheeks he sent a gust of his breath right in her face.  
  
Kagome just sat there, looking at him evilly. One eye was huge while the other small. Sango glanced at her nervously, trying to send brainwaves at her not to lose her cool. But of course Kagome wasn't going to listen to her. Not when her blood was already boiling.  
  
With a quick movement of her hand she slapped his face right out of hers. She didn't even look at him, her head was low while she did this, like she wasn't even paying attention. Stupid men, and their stupid egos.  
  
Inuyasha was overly pissed. He wasn't going to let a girl do that to him and live to tell the tale. He reached up and grabbed her by her hair, leaving her dangled in the air by his hand.  
  
Kagome wasn't frightened however. She could take this ego statistic self absorbed bitch. She just wanted to see what he would do. So she crossed her arms and just stared at him. Her eyebrow raised waiting for his next move.  
  
She obviously wasn't going to get to any time soon because Sango burst out crying, scaring the demon.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Please-pl-just -let us-go" she puffed in between gasps. Her face was in her hands.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly dropped Kagome and ran to Miroku. He started pushing and nudging the unconscious form, trying to wake him up.  
  
"Hey Miroku! Miroku! Wake up you dumby! There is a girl crying!!! Wake up!!!" he stepped on Miroku out of patience, causing him to wake up.  
  
" I'm sorry mommy, I won't grab her butt anymore.." Miroku woke up and looked around at his surroundings.  
  
As his eyes were roaming around he caught sight of a girl crying her tears out and another girl embracing her, telling he it was going to be alright. Oh yes, now's my chance.  
  
Miroku quickly dashed to her side and started comforting her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"There. There. It's okay. Everything is going to be alright." He started rubbing her back while whispering to her.  
  
" Why? Why are you doing this to us?" Sango muttered in between gasps.  
  
" That was the hanyou. I am a monk, so I would never." He said carefully while slowly lowing his hand down her back. Slowly and cautiously. Creep by creep. Slide by slide, until.  
  
WHAM!!!!!!  
  
Sango slapped him in the face. Then she realized she was crying. She regained her self control, mentally counting to ten. She looked dangerously at Miroku on the floor.  
  
" Then go away before I call the police on you two!!" she yelled in his face.  
  
" Um.. You don't have a phone." He stated. All of a sudden she went pale.  
  
"Oh yah. That's right." She put a finger to her lip.  
  
Kagome, getting tired of the scene before her, switched to her problem. Hah, the fool Inuyasha was being distracted, watching the idiotic play before him. It seems like Sango had just reached inside of their now damaged and destroyed car, and pulled out the car's radio, which Kagome had seen threw her side view. (work with me here. I forgot how to spell perifural vision, or whatever it is when you see through the side of your eye. Yah, one of my friends is asking me to update. Yah, I was just going to give up on ALL of the stories I wrote, and not write anymore. Seeing as how I am bad at it.)  
  
" I'll rewire this hear radio into a walkie talkie thing. Then I will ask whoever I contact to reach the police." Sango said while rewiring the radio.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was looking at Sango like she was utterly stupid. His left eye twitching slightly. Kagome was trying hard not to snicker at this, she knew Sango could do it, she had done it previously in life.  
  
Kagome remembered it like it was yesterday.  
  
***!@#$@$^%&&^(#$!#$!&*&^(*()&*$%!$~!$$#%#$^%&&^*&*)()(^***  
  
Sango was fourteen while Kagome thirteen and three quarters. Sango was mad at her ex boyfriend. He had been caught by her, making out with another man. Yes, you heard me right. Man. Sango was so disgusted she threw up. He and just been done kissing her, and there he went going and kissing another man.  
  
She ran all the way home after that. Embarrassed by humiliation. Kagome had nothing to do, but follow, skipping the rest of her classes, which she never had done before.  
  
Sango, mad as crap, decided she was going to get back at the 'jerk'. She wired a radio she had stolen from some car parked on the side of the road into a walkie talkie. Why, didn't she go home and get one you ask?  
  
Because it was still school. DUH! (Yes Kagome is reenacting all of this in her head; she is also the spokes person, saying why did she? And duh!)  
  
Kagome was petrified by the new side of Sango. She had never done this before!  
  
(A little thing I just found out, I know who to spell perifural now! It's peripheral! I feel so smart now!......on with the story)  
  
So, on with the story. Sango wired the radio into a walkie talkie, and found this one channel...... With nothing but gay men.  
  
She told them, trying her best to copy a manly voice, to meet her at, her ex boyfriends house. Making them believe that it was a boy who wanted some fun time.  
  
Later that night, Sango had drug Kagome out with her, and they watched from a corner bush as six hundred sixty six men lined up in front of the doorway.....Ok so it was more like thirteen, but you could have sworn you were in hell, once you saw the look on Sango's ex's mother's face.  
  
(Is that the correct punctuation things? Oh well, I am not sure, and technically I don't care.) ***Q@#$!%$%^#^&^*%^@#$~@#$&^**(&*(&*(%#%!@#~$$%^#%^&&*^*&***  
  
Kagome took this as an opportunity to do something. Her hair was starting to feel like it was slowly coming out of her head. Punctuating her head in the process. It her hurt............... DUH!!  
  
Kagome in her previous life was a Tai Kwon Do master. So, while she was still gripping Inuyasha's arm, trying to get him off, she lifted up her leg and....................................  
  
KAPOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She socked Inuyasha right in the face, knocking him to the left and letting go of her.  
  
DAMN! How could I have forgotten about her!! Inuyasha growled slightly feeling his chin, and raising his face dangerously slow. Someone was going to die.  
  
Kagome back flipped and landed with her arms in position ready to strike at any given moment.  
  
She watched as Inuyasha's face rose. When he fully showed his face, his eyes turned a flicker of red. But only for a second, then it was gone.  
  
" You know, wenches were always weak." He snickered to himself as he wiped off a drop of blood trickling down his mouth.  
  
" I think it is about time I killed you. You seem to be of no value to me. Disgusting vermin. I will enjoy ripping your flesh, straight into the bones. First your skin turns purple from the blood falling out of your wound. Then it starts to peel off, slowly turning pink. After that it's muscles, which you seem to have none of. Then comes the bones. I think I will chew on those. Got to keep my teeth sharp you know?" he slowly raised himself up, keeping his face down as to make him look scary.  
  
He looked up, only to be caught in the face again by Kagome's flying foot. He was sent into a tree this time. It jailed him into the unconscious world.  
  
" It's about some time now, that someone actually shut him up." Miroku got up from the ground and wiped off his hands.  
  
" Huh?" Sango turned her head sideways to look at Miroku. Kagome, still in striking mode, glared at Inuyasha. Waiting from him to spurt up and kill her like he said he would. Sure she was afraid, afraid that he would have actually done it. But she had gotten this sense that the man was a load of....... well let's not go there sha'll we? Slowly she raised herself up, relaxing. She turned to Miroku.  
  
" So, do you want to stay alive or be hit unconscious again like your buddy here? I'm not quite sure, but I think it is bad for you to get hit out more than once?" She girly asked.  
  
"Um....... I don't know. If I stay awake, you might hurt me..and if I ask you to knock me out, that just ends up with you hurting me. So which one? I may be a pervert but I am not stupid." He said.  
  
"Okay. Then I guess I won't hurt you." Kagome looked unsure of her answer.  
  
"Precisely. Because I will knock myself out!" he took Sango's radio and bonked himself in the head.  
  
"Right." Sango said staring at Miroku.  
  
(Okay, that turned out worser than I had initially planned. I wanted to make it good, like Kagome loves Inuyasha but it didn't work out, so I just rough draft. Like I said earlier in the story, I am just giving up on this stuff. I am going to stick with just reading others. Because, you know. Not to be rude or anything, but I don't like it when other writers, who are JUST like me, don't write good, but still keep trying. I give them graditude for at least they keep trying, but I am just going to give up okay? So yah, this is the VERY last chapter I will do. On any other story too. I AM NOT WRITING ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Though maybe, when I get to college and a more experienced writer I will try again. But that is not for, what? Another seven or eight years. The most. So yah. Go read Kagome loves inuyasha or M.D Excavator or Sesshomaru's goddess's stories. I give up.  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:::: I REMEMBER SPECIFICALLY TELLING YOU GUYS THAT I DO NOT LIKE SYMPATHY SO, I WOULD NOT GIVE YOU ANY REASON TO SYMPATHIZE ME FOR! SO DON'T TAKE WHAT I JUST WROTE AS A 'OH PITY ME I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER!' OKAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
............well...........tootles! See you guys in about seven years....If I am lucky.  
  
Ja ne Inuyasha and kagome forever 


End file.
